


Hobbies

by noxiousSanctity



Series: Love Like You [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And Sees space up front for the first time, Keith learns how to ride a horse, M/M, thanks to his baes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxiousSanctity/pseuds/noxiousSanctity
Summary: Keith learns a few things from his boyfriends. And relearns something else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> S w e a t s   
> the s e are so la t e  
> SONG FOR LANCE'S thing- Youth by Troye Sivan  
> SONG FOR SHIRO's thing- Fools by Troye Sivan  
> (Can you tell I'm on a Troye Sivan kick)

            “Lance, I don’t think I want to do this anymore.” Keith said with an uncertain look on his face, ears flattened back as he eyed Slepnir, who snorted at him as if the feeling was mutual. Keith and Lance were both decked out in proper riding attire, riding gloves and midnight breeches, their riding boots matching as well. But where Lance was wearing a long-sleeved blue shirt, Keith was still wearing his skintight red v-neck, fidgeting with the end of it slightly as Lance stepped towards the horse, petting his neck and getting nuzzled in return.

            “Oh, come on, Keith.” Lance looked at him so hopefully the Galtean had to look away, staring at the trees around them as if they were the most fascinating thing in the world and held the world’s secrets. Unfortunately, they did not know how to teach him to not be afraid of a seven legged horse. “Slepnir won’t hurt you! Horses are nice!”

            “I’ve read about them; they are _not_ nice.” Keith said right back. The book might have been a little faded, and yeah, he might have been like seven when he read it, but he does not forget the terrifying text in the book, how Horses could stomp you into the ground and could buck you off and bit you hard enough to break your arm. No thank you. “They’re mischievous at the ends and crafty in the middle.”

            Lance pouted at him and murmured words into Slepnir’s ear ( _“He’s just stubborn, just like you. I’m sure he’ll come to love you eventually.”_ ) and Keith looked away if for only a moment. A moment was all it took as he felt hands on his waist, and his head snapped up to see Lance, shifted to be taller and stronger, and the smirk on his face was more than enough for Keith’s blood to run cold. “Lance,” He warned. “I swear to god you better not do thIS OHMYGODLANCE-”

            Lance merely cackled as he lifted Keith up like a sack of flower and plopped him right on Slepnir’s back, Keith immediately going silent and stiff, like a block of wood. Even Slepnir seemed to be startled, and neither of them seemed to move as Lance shrunk back to his normal size and walked in front of them, petting the horse’s face gently. But this time, the horse seemed practically stunned into silence. Keith could bitterly relate. “Okay.” He clapped his hands together, eyes sparkling at Keith’s silent suffering, though he didn’t know it. “Now, what you need to do is earn Slepnir’s trust! Horses can sense fear. So what you need to do is gently run your hands through his coat, scratch his neck, let him know that you’re not an enemy to him.”

            Keith seemed to be even more fidgety as he leaned forward, hand delicately pushing down onto the soft coat, and when Slepnir jolted, so did he. Lance held onto the reins as Keith’s instincts yelled at him to grab the reins, to pull him back and make him obey. He could feel the muscle and power between his thighs, and he clenched them tightly so he wouldn’t fall off easily. “I-Lance.”  He murmured, looking at him sharply and stiffly. “I don’t think that this is a good idea still.”

            Lance looked at him with a slight amount of concern before nodding. Thinking that Lance meant he was conceding defeat, he sighed, not at all expecting for Lance to get on the horse behind him, resting his head on Keith’s shoulder. “Okay. This should be better, right? Slepnir can hold both of us. He’s strong. Now. Try again.” He took both of Keith’s hands in his own and pushed it right into the horse’s mane. Keith held his breath, but the horse seemed to only snort in contentedness at the touches, and a new sense of wonder made his face light up. “He’s not… killing me?”

            “Nope.” Lance looked smug, and Keith rolled his eyes, hiding his smile in his hair as they just sat there, running their hands through the golden mane. “Now.” Lance grinned cockily, and regret washed over Keith like a tsunami. “Let’s go for a ride!” He grabbed the reins and with a loud _‘HYAH!’_ they sped off towards a grassy plain, Keith’s yelling heard all the way from the other end of the castle.

* * *

 

 

            “Come on, Keith. Get in the ship.” Shiro was beckoning him to sit on the co-pilot’s chair of a small exploration craft, and Keith did so, albeit very hesitantly. He’d never been into space before, and Shiro had surprised him with the keys to the vessel, telling him he’d get to finally see those diamonds and orbs he dreamed about seeing up close since he was a kid. Honestly, Keith was a little afraid. What if it wasn’t as great as he thought it was? What if he wasn’t ready? What if they were gonna die? As if Shiro could read his mind (Can humans do that?) he leaned over and kissed his temple, eyelids fluttering shut. “Hey.” He murmured against his temple, and Keith looked at him with a stony kind of uncertainty. “IT’s gonna be fine. You’ll love it.” He pulled way and began firing up the engines, the ship below them humming and throbbing with power as Keith carefully buckled in, the both of them in the proper spacesuits, Shiro in black and Keith in red. Lance had a blue one, apparently, as he did have to go on diplomatic missions sometimes. He gripped the sides of the armrests tightly as they began to rise into the atmosphere, gaze whipping around wildly as he took in the skies changing from their bright blue, to navy, and then-

            They were in space.

            They were actually in space.

            Keith blinked. And blinked again. Shiro was watching his ears flicker like satellites, taking in the sky around him like the first time they met. Eyes full of unabashed curiousity, a kind of sparkle in eyes he’d only ever seen in Lance’s eyes when he got Slepnir for the first time. A gift that never took for granted, and it seemed that this would be the same for Keith.

            “It’s…” He looked around, purple-golden eyes flecked with awe. “It’s bigger than I thought.” He murmured. He looked at Shiro inquisitively, and when he got the nod, Keith unbuckled his seatbelt, gasping almost silently as he rose from his seat and floated through the zero gravity, hair splayed about him like a painting, and he looked down at Shiro, who smiled at him so warmly his eyes crinkled before unbuckling his belt and pushing himself to where Keith was, taking his hand and pulling him up towards the observation deck, where there was a massive dome of glass showing Keith the three moons he had always admired from afar. In space, they were all so bright and big, and he pressed his hand against the glass, his breath fogging it up only slightly.

            “You know; the moons never really disappear.” Keith blinked and looked over at Shiro, who was managing to float closer because of his jetpack. “Sure, we can’t see them, but they never disappear. It’s the light of our suns that make us able to see them.” His fingers touched the glass next to Keith’s palm, and he smiled at him again. “It’s kind of like us. Just because we might bicker, fight and hurt each other, we won’t stop loving each other. I hope you know that. I will always care for you, Keith. Now and always, as long as these moons are orbiting our planet. Is that okay with you?”

            Keith’s eyes widened at Shiro’s tiny speech, and before he could realize what he was doing, he pushed himself towards Shiro, grabbing him and pulling him into a hug so tight that Shiro nearly couldn’t breathe. “I hope you know that just because I’m bad with words doesn’t mean I don’t feel the same.” He muttered, and Shiro let out a huff. “I… I love you guys too. As long as the moons orbit our planet, and even after.”

            And Shiro believed him.


End file.
